Question: To visit his grandmother, Kevin takes a scooter 11.95 miles and a car 8.71 miles. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Kevin travels 20.66 miles in total.